My Most Precious Treasure
by Madame Kasumi
Summary: Kasumi, greif striken about the death Satoshi, wrote a song to help her cope. Lyrics by AmaLee


**A/n: Hello, world, I. AM. BACK! I'm sorry it took so long, My life is just so hectic recently. First I was stage crew for my school musical, then I had Kami-con, then I got sick THEN I made a club at my school, but none of the teachers treat us like an actual club. We even had to remind them we exist. Me, Spiritual night and Hide-san have to do every thing. So here is a little one-shot I thought up while listing to My Precious Treasure. The song lyrics below are AmaLee and Pokemon is Satoshi Tajiri's.**

The room was dark. Darker than night. The pale yellow walls and the clothes thrown around the room seemed dismal and bleak, not at all like the aura the room used to have. Whenever Satoshi was there, his wide smiles bounced off even the gross mess on the floor and made it seem happy in comparison. Now, with Kasumi laying on the bed in his room, crying into the pillow, the mood was absolutely dismal. She still couldn't believe he was gone, that he was _dead_. She always used to hate the fights that the two but now, she found she almost missed them. They were things that proved that he cared. Satoshi had taught her to be so fearless, pushing her further and further towards her goal, even when she felt like she couldn't. He would always say "You can overcome all the hardships thrown your way and find happiness in it tob if you try". Kasumi smiled through her tears. It was almost like he was in the room with her.

_But that's preposterous, don't get your hopes up, Kasumi. He's dead and he's not coming back._ It was almost like a dream, how quickly he came into her life and how fast he seemed to leave. Kasumi closed her eyes and replayed some of her favorute memorys. Some were complex, like him saving her,the azurill, and pikachu yet some of them were as simple as him laughing along with her at a bad joke. She smiled again at the memory. She remebered how, back in there Kanto days, how she thought there time together would never end, although looking back, that was a pretty stupid wish. As another memory flodded her brain, she smiled remebering the day she stopped regretting life. She had told him something she had never told anyone mother and father died in a car wreck going to see her school since, her sisters had bullied her, and told her it was her fault. They told her she had no talent that that she was ugly. It amazed her how easly he took it.

"You know, Kasumi. If you truly were talentless, would you be able to beat me it a pokemon battle? Would you win half the fights that we have like you do? If you were ugly, would I love you?" Then he kissed her. She could still feel the heat of her blush on her face as he smiled and the taste of his kiss. It tased like pepper mint.

She smiled taking the hankercheif out of her pocket, where it had lived since he gave it to her and she rubbed it across her face, the soft faberic having a calming effect on her. Just then knocked on the door.

"Kasumi, dear, We're going to Satoshi's funeral service in a few hours. I just felt I should give you some time to, you know, get dressed. Okay sweetie?" she stood there for a few minuets before sighing and walking way. When she walked in to the living room, Takashi stood up and asked, "How is Kasumi any way?" Hanako sighed before sitting down and saying,"She's still not talking. Its been two weeks now, I wish I could do something about it, the poor dear."

As Kasumi slowly got up and walked over to Satoshi's desk, she cleaned it up a little and sat down to right a song, taking note of Satoshi's guitar and amp in the corner.

"KASUMI!" Takashi called up to her from downstairs. "Its time to go!" As Kasumi carefully climed down the stairs with the gutair in a garbage bag because she couldn't find Satoshi's carry bag for his guitar. She had already given up hope that she could carry the amp, and she was just hoping since the guitar was Satoshi's favorite instriment that they would play something on it. She wouldn't have brought his guitar eather, but it was symbolic.

"Hey, Kasumi," Takashi said, noticing the guitar. "Whats with Satoshi's guitar You gonna play it or something?" Kasumi stared at him like she couldn't understand him then walked to the door.

"Hey, um, Kasumi?" Hanako said, stopping her. "Were gonna walk to Oaks, okay? If you want to carry the guitar, that's fine but…" Kasumi cut Her off by opening the door and walking out into the light rain. She walked along the dirt road slowly, yet puposly using the Trash Bag to protect the guitar. A few minuets later, she arrived at Oaks. She was surprised at the emount of people there, I mean she didn't know half of them. Of course she say Haruka, Masato and there parents from Hoenn, Hikari, Jun, and even Shinjii from Sinnoh, Iris and Dento from Unova and all sorts of gym leaders. There were even pokemon there to greve. Kasumi smiled. She had forgotten about how many people Would miss Ash. I smild as it made what she was about to do much easer.

As Hanako and Takashi walked in and sat down in the back, Ms. Kechum wispered 'Takashi, where's Kasumi?"

"I don't should have come in shortly after her, but I don't see her any where." Takashi said, streaching her neck to see around. Just then a girl with sholder length red hair and a black dress that went to her knees and a ruby red guitar with Pokeball stickers and pokemon stickers. _Kasumi. _They both thought as she walked to the center of the "Stage" and started to play the guitar.

"_Long before we each said goodbye All our fights would make hate appear _

_I don't know why those are the days I hold dear You taught me how to be so fearless; _

_Always pushing me further each day Saying, "You can overcome it all and find happiness along the way if you try" _She smiled gracefully as she closed her eyes.

"I'll go on alone with the pain And I swear that I won't complain 'Cause I'll have the dream you gave me To keep me strong just how I should be  
You were once what made me happy What I once had called my everything  
But it faded and I could see Being with you was all just a dream"

Takashi smiled, fully understanding what she was doing. This was her tribute to Satoshi. She wasn't going to talk till it was official, till she could look at him, see he was dead. And instead of picking a fight, she would do one final act of kindness.

"I once thought we always would be and never cross the finish line,  
But I knew that was just a wish  
Of mine"

"_I don't regret being born any longer ,I have learned to cherish life  
'Cause you gave me all you had and more, Though we now move on our separate ways  
Without strife …  
_

She grimmaced, knowing the next lyric would be hard to sing, but she had to any way._  
"Even if I am far from you, When there's more than distance between us  
I will pick myself up once more, With the strength I have thanks to you" _

As she played a little guitar solo, she said,"If you would. Please close your eyes and remember our fallen friend!" As evrey one started to close there eyes, Pikachu started to dim the lights and Kasumi started to sing again, this time with more passion.

I'll go on alone With the pain!  
Though I want to die I'll restrain!

It's your voice that I can still hear, Like a light that will not disappear  
Even if it's hard to move on ,Even if I cannot stop my tears  
My heart is warm because of you And I'll hold that dear for all my years"

_Our time came and went by so fast, I now look back and make it last  
I cannot recall what broke us, Into pieces like inside my heart"  
_

Now, Kasumi could feel big wet tears falling down her face, but her smile grew bigger_  
If I close my eyes I can hear, Someone laughing long ago with me _

_To this day I've held that right here, 'Cause you're still my most precious treasure_

Our time came and went by so fast I know look bac kand make it last  
I cannot recall what broke us? Into pieces like inside my heart

If I close my eyes I can hear  
Someone laughing long ago with me  
To this day I've held that right here  
'Cause you're still my most precious treasure.

As she struck the final chord, evrey one opened there eyes to see Kasumi walking down the isle, but what no one saw was what she dropped into his casket. It was a Mini Kasumi lure filled with the ashes a paper that said, My precious treasure is you and little bits of the things he loved. As she walked out of the church, and into the rain, she knew it was Mew and Arcucs crying for the fallen Hero. As she took her old pink hankie and let it go, the little sun caught on her dimoned ingagement ring. As she stared at it for a seconed, she smiled, kissed it, stuck it in her pocket, and ran…


End file.
